The One With Robin and Starfire's Wedding
by Mortal Guardian
Summary: It is Robin and Starfire’s wedding day, but enough about them.  What is going on with Beast Boy and Raven?  Rated for suggestive themes.  I don't own the rights to Teen Titans or the sitcom from which this story is parodied.
1. Chapter 1

Robin bursts into Beast Boy's palace guest room on Tamaran. The leader of the titans is wearing standard clothing and not his uniform. He has even forgone the mask for now. His green-skinned teammate is awake in bed, covered under blankets up to his neck.

"I'm getting married today, woohoo!" declares an ecstatic Robin.

Beast Boy greets him with an innocent grin. "Good morning, Richard."

"I'm getting married, **to**day!"

Beast Boy cheers, "Yeah you are!" maintaining his innocent expression.

"Yeah, woohoo!" Robin backs out of Beast Boy's room and closes the door.

Beast Boy comes up from his covers, wearing no shirt, looking intently at the door. Raven pokes her head out from underneath the blankets. "Do you think he knew I was here?" she wonders nervously as she looks towards the door. Beast Boy glances at the pale-skinned girl with violet hair speechless then looks back at the door.

* * *

It had been months since Richard Grayson proposed to Koriand'r, Princess of Tamaran. The announcement of the engagement began as a bittersweet one. The titans were thrilled to hear of it, as was her guardian and the Grand High Ruler of Tamaran, Galfore. Galfore fully supported Starfire's engagement to Robin since Robin aided in exposing treachery within the royal family. Starfire was saved from a disgraceful marriage arranged by her corrupt sister Blackfire.

It was due to the ages of Robin and Starfire that there had been some tension between Robin and Batman when news of the engagement was brought to the dark knight. Batman was well aware of the relationship between the two and did not object to that. Eventually the tension eased into support after learning that Tamaranian custom did not have an age restriction for marriage and an agreement was reached. The wedding would be conducted on Tamaran. Where Earth laws were concerned, all invited to the wedding, which included other titans teams as well as Justice League members, agreed to keep the marriage a secret.

During her time on Earth, Starfire learned how different wedding ceremonies were conducted. She chose the form for which the bride is given away to the groom over Tamaranian tradition. Raven was selected as Starfire's Maid of Honor and Bumblebee was chosen as a bridesmaid. Beast Boy and Cyborg were both chosen as Robin's Best Man.

When Robin was considering a choice of tuxedos through a catalogue from a tailor shop in Jump City, Starfire suggested he consider wearing Tamaranian attire. She explained that those deemed worthy of marrying into Tamaranian royalty are dressed in attire similar to armor worn by Earth's knights during the Middle-Ages.

"Galfore speaks often of what you did for me and says you deserve such an honor. If you have a style of armor in mind, I can have it specially designed by the blacksmiths on Tamaran," she added.

"That's very kind of you Star." Robin considered it. "Hmm, I like the idea. Could I have a day to think of a design?"

"Of course," Starfire said with a smile. She kissed him then excused herself to allow him to come up with his design.

He searched the internet, browsing through web pages of armor. These didn't work for him. Then he thought about the many strategy games and RPG's he's played. The suits of armor worn by those knights were unique. He recalled a video game he played where the knight's uniform for the most part was leather. The shirt was styled with black leather. Around the knight's waist was a black leather belt with a metal buckle in the front and hook and eye on the left side. The pants were styled like tan leather. The boots were black and came within inches below his knees. Straps went around the calve muscles, attaching to small metal plates sewn onto the boots to protect the knight's shins. His armor consisted of shoulder guards and a breastplate. Across the front of the shoulder guard was a strip of metal fashioned to protect the knight's throat. (A/N: the armor I've described comes from "Shining Tears" by 'Sega.') Robin wasn't interested in the idea of a helmet. He thought his mask would be enough.

When Beast Boy and Cyborg learned of Robin's attire Beast Boy commented, "So does this mean we'll have to dress as squires?"

"Oh, brother," sighed Cyborg at the remark.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll tell Starfire to ensure something proper is made for you to wear," replied Robin.

He went to Starfire and described his choice of armor. "Bear in mind, Starfire, that a groom's best man is usually dressed similarly to himself."

"I shall inform the Grand High Ruler." Pleased with this decision Starfire dismissed herself and departed for Tamaran to teach her people on the conduct of the Earth wedding ceremony in which she chose to partake.

* * *

On Tamaran the arrangements were made. As Starfire had instructed, a rehearsal dinner was set up and her wedding gown, in addition to the bridesmaids' gowns, was designed as was Robin's armor. She even convinced the blacksmiths to make similar armor for Beast Boy and Cyborg. The palace hall was decorated for the ceremony and invitations were transmitted to at least be received by guests from Earth.

Back on Earth a shuttle was sent from the orbital station to pick up titans and Justice League members still on the surface. From the station a transport craft launched, bound for Tamaran. Upon arrival, the titans and the league were greeted and shown to their guest rooms in the palace. Cyborg and Beast Boy wound up sharing a room as did Bumblebee and Raven. Everyone settled in and rested up after their journey.

When it was time for the rehearsal dinner everyone gathered in the banquet hall. Individual seats were placed for guests. The wedding party consisted of Robin and Starfire sitting in the middle. Batman, Beast Boy, and Cyborg sat to Robin's right. Galfore, Raven, and Bumblebee sat to Starfire's left.

The Grand High Ruler stood up. "Welcome everyone. Thank you for your attendance. The princess has chosen a fine young man as her husband. Many a Tamaranian can testify that he is worthy when he saved her from disgrace." Turning to Robin, "I thank you Richard Grayson and welcome you into Tamaranian heritage."

Robin nodded in appreciation amidst the pleasant murmurs and smiles. Galfore took his seat. Both Cyborg and Beast boy stood up to toast the bride and groom.

"I'd just like to say congratulations to Richard and Princess Koriand'r. On Earth, we titans can think of no better team leader than Robin, and Koriand'r is an outstanding warrior princess." Turning to the couple, "May your love last a lifetime and beyond."

There was some hesitation when Beast Boy began, but he actually kept his comments rather pleasant. "It's definitely an honor to stand by my friends as they marry. I agree with Cyborg about Robin's leadership and Starfire's fighting skills. We, as a team, have learned a lot from each other. I know Richard helped the most in educating the princess on Earth's ways. Koriand'r has taught us much about Tamaranian festivals which has relieved some tension that occasionally came out among the team." Turning to Robin and Starfire, "My best to you both and your future together."

There were more smiles and pleasant soft talk among the guests. Starfire turned to Raven. "Please say something. I would most appreciate it."

Raven never expected to be called on to speak. The atmosphere of the banquet hall began to depress her and she kept silent. Internally she put it aside with the intent of meditating it away later. But other things came to mind which added to her depression. Raven hid that too.

Raven sighed, "Oh all right." She stood and Starfire quietly cheered. "You'll all have to forgive me for keeping this brief. I'm not much for merriment. I hope you'll both be happy. Live long and be healthy." Raven sat back down.

The banquet proceeded with the meal. Among the food prepared, Starfire ensured Beast Boy would be served something considered vegetarian. "You may eat these. On this planet they are considered vegetables."

"Thanks, Star," replied Beast Boy. He began to eat and found himself enjoying this form of Tamaranian food.

When it seemed everyone had their fill, they were free to move about the banquet hall and do as they pleased. Raven slipped away, but not without being noticed by Beast Boy. He followed her to a balcony where she leaned against a handrail and looked out into the atmosphere. She stood by herself before he joined her, also leaning on the handrail.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked looking at the Tamaranian sky.

"I'm fine," she simply stated.

Beast Boy turned and leaned toward her and sniffed a bit. "My animal instincts say you're not."

Raven turned to look at him. "Well your animal instincts should mind their own business," she warned.

"Raven, for the sake of this wedding, I've dropped _my_ act. Now drop _your_ act and tell me what's bothering you."

Raven sighed and looked back out at the sky. She was silent for several seconds. "Maybe I lied before about the merriment remark. But I shouldn't have to remind you how dangerous it is for me to express emotion. I can at least say I'm happy for Robin and Starfire, but to feel happy for them would harm people around me. As happy as I can say I am or to feel so, what hurts is that I'll never have that."

Beast Boy looked bewildered at that comment. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been on dates before, Beast Boy. I haven't told you guys because I didn't want it to be anyone's business. Every one of them turned out to be a complete mess. The guys were either losers or jerks, and others saw something about me and it scared them away.

"The only one who seemed like the perfect guy was Malchior."

"Raven you don't have to talk about Malchior. You know I was in your room when he was teaching you those spells. I saw what a charmer he was; how he made you feel. He even made you smile."

Beast Boy faced her and noticed tears began falling from her eyes. He placed his arms around her and turned her so she could look at him. "Malchior was the biggest of those losers and jerks. As for those who got scared and ran, they don't know what they're missing. You're a great person. I hope you do find the happiness we all see in Robin and Starfire."

Raven wiped her eyes and smiled faintly. "Thank you, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy grinned. "You're welcome. Are you ready to go back in?"

"Sure." She and Beast Boy returned to the banquet.

* * *

The evening fell on Tamaran. Beast Boy was in his room. It sounded as though the rest of the palace was still celebrating the upcoming wedding. There was a knock on his door. He opened it and there stood Raven. Only Raven appeared a little awkward. She noticed his pajamas with turtles on them.

"Cute, P.J.'s. You're really living it up here on Tamaran."

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting company after…" he glances at his watch, "9:00." He noticed her behavior. "Are you alright? You actually look as if you may be drunk."

"I was treated to some Tamaranian punch," Raven explained awkwardly. "Maybe it has some equivalent to alcohol on Earth."

"Oookay. Look, you're not still upset about the things you told me are you?"

"I was for a while. I guess because of that I drank more than I expected to."

"Well, it's really an emotional time, you know, and you look like you've had a lot to drink. You've just got to let that go, okay, I mean you were the most beautiful girl in the room tonight."

A light blush forms on her cheeks. She smiles. "Really?"

"Are you kidding? I mean no matter what culture we're among, you can be the most beautiful in any room."

Raven jumps into him and kisses Beast Boy. He breaks the kiss. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on? You and I just made out. You and I are making out."

"Well not anymore," Raven commented on the obvious.

"But we don't do that."

"I know I just thought it would be fun."

Beast Boy looks puzzled. "How drunk are you?"

"Drunk enough to know I want to do this. But not so drunk that you should feel guilty about taking advantage."

He considers what she just said. "That's the perfect amount."

"This could be dangerous," she warned.

"You won't scare _me_ away."

Beast Boy and Raven go over to his bed. They sit down and start kissing again. Raven breaks the kiss. "You know what's weird?"

"What?" asks Beast Boy.

"This doesn't feel weird."

"You're right, it doesn't," he realizes.

"You're a really good kisser," she compliments.

"Likewise. Do you want to get under the covers?"

"Sure."

They slide off the bed and pull back the sheets. After getting in they pull the blanket up to their necks and start removing their garments. Raven notices how quickly Beast Boy undressed. "Wow, you're really fast."

"It bodes well for me that speed impresses you," he remarks with a straight face.

"We're about to see each other naked," Raven realizes.

"Do you want to do it at the same time?"

"Okay, on the count of three. One…"

"Two…" they both say. "Three!"

Raven and Beast Boy lift their blankets and look each other over. They lower the covers and now have goofy expressions.

"Well, if we were ever friends, I think it's safe to say that our friendship is effectively ruined," Beast Boy comments.

"Were we ever really that close?" she asks dryly.

"Nah, I guess not."

They start kissing again, but as soon as they do the door begins to slide open. In a panic Beast Boy nudges Raven under the covers as she sinks out of sight. "Cy-Cy-Cy-Cy Cyborg," he whispers nervously as she hides.

Cyborg enters the room. "Hey, BB."

"Hey, Cyborg. What's up?"

"I am having a blast here! I've been getting in some competition with some of the Justice League and the Tamaranians. We've had tests of strength and tech. Lot's of fun, dude! But I didn't see you down there. Why are you turning in so early?"

"I just felt like it. I'm bored. The real stuff happens tomorrow though, so I'll be okay by then."

"Alright then, catch you later."

Cyborg leaves.

* * *

(A/N: This isn't going to be very long. It may go only one more chapter. By now you've probably realized that some of this came from some episodes of "Friends." Well that's why I decided to save the disclaimer until now, so as not to spoil the parody. I hope this isn't too weak and you readers will finish it. Well let the comments and flames begin.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy and Raven are still in his bed. Robin had just stepped out of Beast Boy's room and now he and Raven are just lying there alone. They remain covered and aren't even looking at each other.

"Well, I-I-I've never done th – that with **you** before," stammers Beast Boy.

"I've never done **that** before," Raven realizes.

"Heh heh, right. Neither have I," Beast Boy agrees uneasily. He looks at Raven and stammers, "So how you – how you – are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," Raven replies nervously then looks at him. "You?"

"Oh – oh I'm fine. You?" She looks at him as he realizes, "I already asked you."

"Well I better go."

"Oh, yeah right."

Raven starts to get out of Beast Boy's bed. "Umm, could you not look?"

"I-I don't want to look," he replies nervously while looking away.

Raven gets up and picks up her clothes and Beast Boy's pajamas which fell onto the floor during the course of the night, then she teleported away. Beast Boy looks around to see she's gone, finds his pajamas by him, then flops back down in relief, thinking, "_Thank goodness Cyborg never came back."_

It was just then, the door opened. Beast Boy scrambles to hide his pajamas under his sheets, then looks and sees Cyborg entering. "Dude, where have you been?"

Cyborg looks at him and replies, "I was out late with the Justice League. Then I went to recharge on the ship because Tamaran doesn't have the tech. Sorry to worry you, man."

"Oh, it's okay."

"Anyway, I was just coming by to see if you're awake. The wedding goes down in about three hours."

"I'll be ready."

Cyborg exits. Beast Boy gets out of bed and there is a knock on his door. He quickly gets back into his pajamas and opens the door. Standing there is Starfire. "She greets him. "Good morning, friend Beast Boy. I am looking for friend Raven, have you seen her?"

Beast Boy gets a bit defensive. "I'm not seeing Raven."

"What?"

"What?" he repeats trying to play dumb.

"She was not in her room and I would like to speak with her. Might you know where she is?"

"Please," he exclaims, "enough of the third degree! You may as well be shining a light into my eyes! Or why don't you just strap me into a dentist chair and ask, 'Is it safe?'" (A/N: The dentist chair bit is from Marathon Man starring Dustin Hoffman – I don't own the rights to that.)

Starfire is baffled by his behavior. "Um, I think I shall leave you to prepare yourself for the wedding." She grins innocently and drifts away.

* * *

The guests were all gathered at their seats in the palace hall. Robin was standing before them all waiting for his bride to be escorted down the aisle, wearing his fashioned armor and mask. His bo staff and a grappling-gun were tucked around his waist. He was standing alone at the moment, for although the Grand High Ruler's customary duty was to conduct the ceremony, Emperor Galfore was also invited to give Starfire away.

There was no music. The moment the doors opened, the guests stood. The first to enter the hall were Beast Boy and Raven. His armor was less impressive than Robin's, but was still a nice touch. Her bridesmaid gown was designed like that of a fairy tale princess from Earth.

Beast Boy leaned close to Raven and spoke softly. "What we did last night was-"

"-stupid," Raven finished.

"Right, totally crazy and stupid," he agreed with a light chuckle. "We're gonna do it again though, right?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah, definitely." After reaching the end, Raven took her position as Beast Boy did his.

Cyborg and Bumblebee followed. Their attire was similar to that of Beast Boy and Raven. The armor was an interesting looking addition to his metallic body. He and Bumblebee both proceeded through the aisle without incident. They finally separated and took their proper positions.

Now all eyes were on the next pair entering the hall. Galfore was dressed in spectacular royal attire. Starfire's wedding gown and transparent veil, designed on Earth, were magnificent enough to receive awed gazes from the Tamaranian guests, and admirable expressions by the visitors from Earth. They proceeded down the aisle until reaching the end where Galfore released her, taking his placed one step up from them and Starfire between her Maid of Honor and Robin.

"Fellow Tamaranians and honored guests," began the emperor, "we are gathered here to unite Princess Koriand'r and her Earth champion Richard Grayson in marriage. If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now."

The hall is silent.

Galfore looks at Starfire. "Then do you Princess Koriand'r take Richard Grayson as your husband?"

Beneath her veil, a glittery-eyed Starfire responded, "I do."

Galfore turns to Robin. "Do you Richard Grayson take our Princess Koriand'r to be your wife?"

"I do," he replied with a grand smile.

Galfore looks up and raises his arms with his palms out. "Then by my authority and the traditions of Earth ceremonies, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Robin raises Starfire's veil and proceeds to kiss her. Then they take each other's hand and walk down the aisle followed by the rest of the wedding party to the applause of everyone in the hall.

Starfire told her people about the bouquet toss. When everyone had gathered outside the wedding hall, all eligible females gathered around, except for Raven. She was standing near Beast Boy. He spoke for the first time since the ceremony.

"That was actually a nice procession wasn't it?" he asked her.

She turned and looked at him. "I suppose," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders and open palms. Something landed in her hands. She looked, and there was Starfire's bouquet. "Oh no."

Beast Boy chuckled a bit. Raven tilted her head toward him and gave him a "don't start" look. Beast Boy quickly stopped laughing but continued to smile. Raven still received congratulatory comments from people.


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding feast was held soon after. Everyone was served decent meals. Beast Boy was served the vegetarian dish he came to appreciate. As everyone finished and began to move about freely, between continuous congratulations to the newlyweds and conversations with others, Raven made her way to another balcony. As she began peering out over the landscape, Beast Boy came up beside her.

"Hey," he greeted her casually.

"Hi," she returned in the same manner.

"Listen, I know we agreed to meet up again, but I'm just worried about what this might do to our friendship."

"I know," she realized. "How could we let this happen?"

"Seven times," he cursed.

"Well I guess, as long as we're on Tamaran, we can keep doing it," she realized.

"I don't see that we have a choice. But when we're back on Earth and in Jump City, we don't do it," he added. Then an idea occurred to him. "You know, if you're the only one staying in your room-"

"I'll see you there in five minutes," she cut in.

"Okay," he instinctively replied and started walking away as Raven teleported through the floor.

Beast Boy didn't get far. Suddenly there was an explosion from one of the palace walls within the reception area. In through the hole in the wall flew the exiled Princess Komand'r, Starfire's dark haired elder sister.

"Blackfire," Robin said dryly when he saw her after the dust cleared.

"It saddens me that I was not invited to my own sister's wedding," she announced with sarcasm.

Mentally Beast Boy called out to Raven. "Raven get back here. Blackfire's back."

Raven reemerged seconds later.

"Away with you Komand'r!" ordered Galfore. "You are forbidden from returning to Tamaran!"

"Tamaran was rightfully mine!" she declared. "I have come to reclaim it!"

"You lost the challenge," Galfore reminded her. "The victory goes to Koriand'r."

"I seek a rematch!"

At this Robin stood up. "No!" he declared to her.

The entire hall turned to him.

"I won't have it!" he continued. "If you want a fight, then _I_ challenge you!"

"You are not worth my time," Blackfire scoffed. "The fight is with Koriand'r."

"Your fight with her is a fight with me," he challenged. "If you want to fight her you'll have to go through me."

"You do not have the power. You cannot even fly."

With that black energy formed a circular disc beneath his feet and secured his feet to the disc like straps.

"He can now," announced Raven. "Robin, are you ready?"

"You bet I am," he replied pulling out his bo staff.

Raven levitated the disc and Robin was airborne.

"He is not to be helped!" Komand'r demanded.

"I'm only helping him to fly," Raven replied. "I have no intention of interfering with the fight otherwise."

The energy disc carried Robin through the air. He positioned himself in a battle-ready stance as he charged toward Blackfire. Her hands and eyes glowed with energy as she released a series of starbolts. Robin swung, batting some away as the disc swerved to avoid others.

Robin closed in on Blackfire. He swung and she dodged. Her assault with starbolts continued. Their battle continued on for several minutes. At one point a set of starbolts impacted with Robin, but he hardly seemed phased.

"I see that Tamaranian armor serves you well, brother-in-law," Blackfire noted.

"I'm not your brother-in-law," Robin retorted.

"Have it your way then," she replied.

The duel resumed. Raven navigated the energy disc with precision and Robin maintained himself quite well. Shortly, Robin lowered his defenses, placing the bo staff by his side and retracting the length. At this point Robin and Blackfire were deadlocked, facing each other like gunmen of the old west in the center of town.

Curiosity filled the room as much as the silence did. Blackfire narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Her hands were clenched, generating starbolt energy.

Suddenly Robin reached for his grappling-gun and pulled it from his waist and fired. The hook and cable wrapped itself around Blackfire's arms securing them to her torso. This seemed like an excellent signal to Raven to send the disc and Robin forward. Robin balled his fist as he charged toward Blackfire as she attempted to fire her starbolts, but they missed him. His fist met her face and she jerked backward. The disc was brought back around and Robin restored his staff to its full length. He swung it into her abdomen and she contracted with a gasp.

Raven navigated the disc higher into the air. Robin used this as an idea formed in his mind, as if he knew what Raven wanted him to attempt. Robin retracted and returned the staff to his waist and the disc was brought downward, Robin crisscrossed his arms in the form of an "X." The angle of the X met with Blackfire's throat and both she and Robin went charging toward the ground. An instant before impact Robin released his hold on Blackfire and was brought back into the air as she crashed into the floor. Blackfire lay there unconscious and defeated.

Robin was brought back to the ground and the disc disappeared. A mix of the crowd dispersed between Robin with congratulations and Blackfire to attend to her. She did not remain unconscious for long. Blackfire stood up and pushed people away.

Robin turned and defied her. "Admit it Blackfire. You lost."

Blackfire just stood there gritting her teeth as rage formed on her face. She just looked at him. Then Blackfire noticed the hole in the wall she created when she intruded. Blackfire took off and flew out through the hole.

"I believe that is the closest my sister will ever come to admitting defeat," stated Starfire.

The commotion died down and everyone continued to enjoy the festivities as castle attendants cleaned up the rubble. Starfire clung to her new husband, enthralled that he was all the more valiant. Robin looked at her and smiled a happy smile. Then he began looking over his armor.

A realization came to him. "You know something?" he said to no one in particular, but he had the attention of those nearest to him. "I think I could use a new uniform."

He was given puzzled looks.

"Maybe it's time to retire Robin," he explained.

"But a new uniform would mean a new name," interjected Cyborg.

"I know. I'll be considering one."

Bruce Wayne raised a goblet. "Here's to you Richard and your future. Here's to your new responsibilities – to your wife and to the citizens you'll protect."

"Here, here," everyone responded as their goblets connected.

* * *

Time had passed. Raven and Beast Boy found an opportunity to get away from the celebration. After making their way to her room and going in, they just stood a short distance apart. Both started smiling. 

Beast Boy began with a compliment, "Wow, you look-"

"No time for that!" Raven interrupted.

"Right," Beast Boy hastily agreed.

They both moved toward the bed and began pulling back the sheets. Robin burst into her room.

"Starfire?" he cried.

"Nope, not under here," adlibbed Beast Boy, suddenly acting as if he were exposing Starfire.

"Robin, you know how I feel about people being in my room," Raven stated firmly.

But Beast Boy's in here…" he began by pointing out the changeling until he remembered why he came in here. "Wait, wait, that's not important. Look have you two seen Starfire?"

"No, why?" asked Beast Boy.

"I can't find her. We were in the banquet hall; she excused herself saying she would only be a moment, but never came back. I've been looking for her everywhere since."

"Well you couldn't have looked everywhere, or else you would have found her," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Right, so why don't you try looking for her again?" asked Raven.

"For say, thirty minutes," said Beast Boy.

"Or forty five?" Raven corrected.

Beast Boy looked at Raven in surprise. "Wow, in forty five minutes you could find her twice," he hinted toward Raven.

Raven grinned that Beast Boy caught on.

Robin objected. "Though I probably should, I think I'll just hang out here. Maybe she's looking for me. If she hasn't been here yet she's bound to show up."

So Robin sat down. Beast Boy gestured with a nod that he and Raven should excuse themselves.

"Well, we'll leave you alone, so you and Starfire can have your privacy if she shows up," said Raven.

"Actually, would you mind staying?" begged Robin. "I would enjoy the company."

"Fine," Raven sighed. She and Beast Boy sat down beside Robin.

A short time passed. Robin was asleep in Beast Boy's lap.

"The Justice League is going to want to leave soon," Beast Boy noted.

"I know," replied Raven. "I've been looking at my bathroom. The door should be sound proof enough."

"We can't do that," objected Beast Boy. "That's insane. I mean a) he could wake up and b)… you know, let's go for it."

So they stood up and began going toward Raven's guest bathroom. But Starfire burst into the guest room from outside, waking Robin.

"Robin!" cried Starfire.

"Starfire, where have you been?" said Robin as he recovered.

"I was playing the hide-and-seek," replied Starfire. "You did not find me."

"You didn't tell me you wanted to play. I thought you disappeared after leaving the dining hall, or were trying at least to find me."

"I am sorry to have worried you," Starfire apologized. "I will tell you next time."

"It's okay," Robin assured her. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Starfire looked at Raven and Beast Boy. "You two should be getting ready to leave. The Justice League will be departing shortly."

"Thanks," said Beast Boy while masking the disappointment.

* * *

_"You know, maybe it was for the best that we didn't get to do it again,"_ Raven told Beast Boy through thought.

The Justice League was returning to Earth.

_"Why are we speaking like this?"_ wondered Beast Boy.

_"Because Superman is with us, and we shouldn't be talking about this out loud."_

_"That's true,"_ Beast Boy noted knowing about Superman's keen hearing. _"Well you're right about not having done it again. It kind of makes that one night special. It would probably not be wise to try while we're on the ship either."_

_"No it wouldn't."_

* * *

The titans were back on Earth and returned to Jump City. In their absence other honorary titans had kept watch for them. The visitors departed so that the only ones left were Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Robin and Starfire were on their honeymoon. Cyborg decided to head to his car.

"You know, I've missed that car. I think I'll go and spruce her up for a while." He left the common area of the tower.

"Well, we're certainly alone now," noted Raven.

"Yes, good thing we came up with that not on Earth rule," noted Beast Boy.

Both of them started back to their rooms, carrying their gear.

"Look, while we're on the subject," said Raven, "about the other night. I was having a tough time as I told you, wondering if I might never know what Robin and Starfire were feeling. Not to mention the bad relationships I had. That night we had… well it meant a lot to me. So, I just wanted to say thanks."

"It's okay. That night meant a lot to me too, not because I was in a bad way or anything. It meant a lot to me because well… you're really hot… and beautiful I won't leave that out."

Raven smiled.

"So that's okay?" inquired Beast Boy.

"Sure," she replied. They were at her door.

"And I'm cute, too?" he went on with a smile.

"Yes," she said with a smile, "you're cute, too."

"Alright, then. I'll go and put my stuff away. See you later."

"Bye." Raven opened her door and stepped in. The door closed leaving Beast Boy to stand there.

Inside Raven's room she set her bag down. She looked back towards her door, even took a few steps toward it. In her mind she debated on whether or not to go back out there and almost decided not to.

There was a knock on the door and it opened exposing Beast Boy. Raven stood there speechless.

"I'm still on Tamaranian time," Beast Boy noted. "Does that count?"

"Oh, you bet it counts," Raven confessed, feeling relieved.

Beast Boy and Raven closed in on each other and kissed.

THE END

Hope you liked it and will comment.


End file.
